<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The joy of ice by geminiangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864970">The joy of ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel'>geminiangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 Advent calendar, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro takes Tony on a holiday ice adventure</p><p>Reference to  Part 23 of the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tony, get your coat.” Jethro peeked into the living room. “Let’s go, quick.”</p><p>“Go where. It’s freezing out there.” Tony stood and started towards Jethro.</p><p>“Shhh…” Jethro looked around and then grabbed Tony’s arm dragging him to the door. “Hurry up before…”</p><p>“Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”</p><p>Jethro froze in place, one hand on the doorknob.</p><p>“Just where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“Tony and I are just going to get some fresh air.”</p><p>“Don’t even it try it. I know exactly what you’re up to. Don’t think about taking my car.” Jackson was frowning his tone abrupt.</p><p>“We’re taking Tony’s. We won’t be long. Tony never had the chance…” Jethro coaxed.</p><p>“I better not get a call this year. Do you hear me?”</p><p>Pushing Tony, who was struggling to put his coat on, out the door, Jethro pulled the door shut and sighed in relief.</p><p>“Jethro, where are we going?”</p><p>“Just a little drive.”</p><p>“Are you nuts? It’s sheet of ice out there.” Over night the temperature had plummeted. The snow had started to melt and now it was under a think layer of ice. Tony made to pass Jethro to get back inside.</p><p>Jethro reach out and stroked Tony’s cheek. “Trust me?”</p><p>“This better not turn out like last year’s skating trip.” Tony grumbled remembering the green cast on his ankle.</p><p>“You won’t even get out of the car. Please?”</p><p>Tony sighed unable to refuse him. “Fine.”</p><p>Strapping themselves into the car, Jethro turned to leave town leaving Tony perplexed. A couple miles down the road, Jethro turned off the road into a wide-open field covered in ice. Giving a whoop, he stomped on the gas and began spinning across the field.</p><p>Tony’s yelp gave way to laughter. He had never seen Jethro so open and carefree. After one last spinning pass, Jethro turned to Tony smiling at his bright eyes. “Have fun?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Tony looked puzzled. “Why did Jackson say not to call?”</p><p>Jethro looked embarrassed. “One year I didn’t realize that the farmer had planted a winter wheat crop. I may have… run a few plants down. Old man Whistine called dad first thing the next morning. Or it may be the year that the ice wasn’t really sturdy and I might have got Dad’s truck stuck. Or the year the sheriff caught me driving without a license…”</p><p>“Without a license?”</p><p>“I was fourteen.” Jethro admitted sheepishly.</p><p>Leaning forward, Tony kissed Jethro gently. “One more spin before we go home?”</p><p>The car started across the field in circles. The silent night was broken by the sounds of the men laughing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The real story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone asked me to share some memories of mom who passed away Oct. 2019...</p>
<p>This is the real story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I as around ten (mid 70s), my mother and I went to see my god-mother's to make Christmas candies and cookies.  It was getting a bit late, when my god-father came home for lunch.  My god-father was a Pennsylvania State Trooper working the second shift.  He told mom we should get going as an unexpected storm was dropping snow and accumulation was expected.  He wanted us home before the roads got really dangerous and icy and he cautioned mom to go carefully. </p>
<p>We only lived less than ten miles away.  On the way home we passed a farm about two miles from home.  Mom looked over at me and said, "Want to have some fun?"</p>
<p>When I agree she too a hard right off the road into the frozen cornfield.  We spent about a half hour "cowboying" as my mom would say.  We did donuts all over the field, speeding and slamming the brakes, you name it.  When we finally got home, the phone was ringing.  It was my godfather semi-frantic.  Did I tell you he's the one who gave mom her nickname "Hot rod."</p>
<p>Mom was cool as a cucumber and reminded him that he told her to go carefully.  He was so proud of her.  Just a few years before we lost him to cancer,  mom and I went home to PA.  While visiting them and sitting around the kitchen table.   Somehow that night came up and caught the quick between mom and I.  She confessed.  Needless to say, he wasn't happy.</p>
<p>Now while she was scolded (remember this is pre-cellphones everywhere), he asked what she would have done if she got stuck.  She shut him up when she replied that the spot light was in the trunk and she knew he'd be going down the road so she would have used the light to flag him down.   That was pure Hot rod and he knew it.  After all, clocked her doing 92MPH on the straight stretch down the road.  He went by the house and beeped.  Then had my godmother tell her too slow down.  But that's another story...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>